1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scar reducing mixtures and more particularly pertains to a new scar reducing mixture for reducing scar tissue and for serving as a general all-purpose massage emollient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scar reducing mixtures is known in the prior art. However, these have not included a plurality of essential oil extracts and herbs which are well known to have certain healing and muscle relaxing properties. For this reason, such a mixture is required which is particularly well adapted at reducing scar tissue and which may be used for general massage purposes.